Pokemon mystery Dungeon: Book 1The forgotton Clan
by Kate3628
Summary: A pokemon mystery dungeon fanfic. A tale of humor, adventure, love and mystery. *Story is better than summary*
1. A rude awakening

***Please note: These OCs are better described in my other story _Whispers in the Dark: s/8611729/1/Whispers-in-the-Dark_**

"Moondancer! Moondancer wake up!"

Moondancer felt something poke her side, she groaned and curled up in a tighter ball.

Moondancer and her friends had formed rescue teams just a few days ago. Honeypelt, Amberstar, Dawnheart, and Moondancer formed team Night Gaze; while Goldheart, Silverfang, Thunderstorm, and Oceanclaw formed team Spirit Fire. The two teams slept in different rooms, but Chatot tries to let the two teams go on missions together; but only sometimes. For some reason Chatot has been making team Night Gaze work late night missions, he would send the team out after dinner, they would do their required missions, then come back around midnight, settle into bed and then have to wake up at 6:00 the next morning!

"Moondancer! Wake up sleepy head!" her sister's voice rang in her ear. Moondancer's sister, Brightstep, a charmeleon with violet eyes, had also joined a rescue team. Her team contained a male Servine with dark blue eyes, Icetail, and a male Luxio named Sparkpaw. Icetail and Sparkpaw were originally from Silverheart's (Moondancer's and Brightstep's brother) clan, when Brightstep left with Moondancer and her friends to find Wigglytuff's guild, they came with. When they found Wigglytuff's guild, the two teenage males wanted to team up with Brightstep, she unwillingly agreed. Icetail nominated himself as leader, the other two just went with it, Icetail then named the team; Team Neon Claw. Icetail and Sparkpaw often get on Brightstep's nerve, the two are not the brightest of creatures, they often don't think things through and get their tails kicked by outlaws. When they get their tails kicked Brightstep often has to fight the outlaw alone, that's why she is usually ticked off with them.

Moondancer heard multiple footsteps leave her team's room, she was relieved that they would let her sleep a little more.

"MOONDANCER WAKE UP!" Loudred's voice was so loud the room trembled. Moondancer's eyes flew open,

"Alright, I'm awake!" she exclaimed, Brightstep and Loudred were standing by the door.

"Thank you Loudred." Brightstep said with a smirk, Loudred nodded his head and walked out of the room. Moondancer got up and stretched,

"Was that really necessary?" Moondancer asked her sister.

"You know I don't do things without a good reason Moondancer." Brightstep replied with a smirk, Moondancer rolled her eyes.

"And your reason would be?" Moondancer questioned while shaking her pelt free of hay.

"Your team, my team, and your boyfriend's team are going to check on Silverheart's clan remember!?" Brightstep exclaimed happily. Just a few days ago Moondancer and her new formed team, along with team Spirit Fire and Neon Claw, escorted their brother's clan to Mt. Bristle's peak. Chatot wanted those three teams to check in on the clan from time to time to see how they are settling in to their new home.

Moondancer smiled, until she recalled the second to last part of that statement; Moondancer blushed

"He's not my boyfriend!" she exclaimed. Brightstep chuckled and walked out of the room, Moondancer followed her sister to the main second level floor. When they entered, Chatot was talking to team Night Gaze, Spirit Fire, and Neon Claw; Oceanclaw gave her a small smile. Moondancer couldn't help but smile back, she felt Brightstep elbow her playfully in the ribs. Moondancer shot her an amused glance,

"When you go up to Silverheart's clan I expect you all to treat him and his clan with respect! Oh, and I also heard that Swiftpelt's kits were born a few days ago! So don't cause them any trouble." Chatot said while glaring at Icetail and Sparkpaw.

"Aw come on Chatot have a little fate in my teammates!" Brightstep exclaimed. Chatot let out a surprised squawk as his feathers ruffled. Moondancer couldn't help but giggle with her sister. Chatot glared at them, "Sorry Chatot we didn't mean to scare you." Brightstep apologized

"We?" Moondancer asked with an amused smile

"If I'm going down I'm taking you with me." she replied.

"Enough of this nonsense! You three teams go!" Chatot exclaimed before walking away while muttering under his breath. Moondancer glanced at her sister with an amused smile, her sister giggled,

"What!? I didn't mean to scare Chatot out of his feathers." She laughed. The members of the three teams laughed along with them.

"Alright, let's just go! I can't wait to see Swiftpelt's kits!" Honeypelt exclaimed before happily jumping up and spinning. Everyone knew that Honeypelt wasn't overly excited, it was natural for her kind to jump and spin when they get excited, it's just their cute nature.

"Alright, ladies first." Goldheart said bowing cornily as Honeypelt approached the ladder.

…10 minutes later the three teams were heading up the trail that leads to Mt. Bristle, Moondancer's team and Brightstep were walking in the front talking. Team Spirit Fire and the rest of team Neon Claw walked behind them, commenting to the girls or to one another from time to time.

"So who are the kit's father?" Amberstar asked. Moondancer shrugged,

"I think she mentioned something about a Houndoom a little while back, but I don't really know." Moondancer replied.

"A Houndoom? Does that mean they are pups?" Honeypelt questioned.

"No, they are either a Purrlion or a Houndour. Not a hybrid of both parents." Brightstep explained to the younger pokemon.

"I feel almost bad for the kits that have two different pokemon as their parents." Dawnheart said thoughtfully.

"How come?" Brightstep asked.

"Wouldn't they feel…different? Even though they look like one of their parents it might bug them that their not fully one kind of pokemon." Dawnheart explained. Honeypelt yawned,

"Can we please not think about this, I feel too tired to think at all." She said.

" How are you all still tired!? You all got two hours of extra sleep!" Thunderstorm exclaimed.

"That's easy for you to say! Chatot had us work till midnight!" Dawnheart snapped.

"She has a point ya know." Goldheart said calmly. The totodile gave a small "hmpf".

" But some of us need extra sleep too! Some of us do a lot of work around here!" Sparkpaw boasted. Brightstep growled and swung her tail at Sparkpaw's head. The Luxio ducked and her tail clashed with Icetail's side. Icetail let out a surprised yelp as he stumbled about; he glared at Brightstep and used Vine Whip. Brightstep dodged the attack by jumping, the attack hit Moondancer instead. The white charmander let out a yelp with pain and surprise; she tumbled a few feet away. Moondancer got up and shook the grey streaks that lined her coat; she looked at Icetail who just smirked at her pain. Moondancer growled, Icetail just held his head up in pride,

"You're really going to fight me? You're more pathetic than I originally thought." Icetail sneered. Moondancer growled and used flamethrower, now Moondancer felt sorry for her sister, Icetail was just a snob, and Sparkpaw was just an idiot who flirted with everything female; it was no wonder her sister was ticked off at them all the time. Icetail dodged the attack and used solar beam, Moondancer fell from the sheer pain and force the attack brought. She got up and looked at the pokemon standing in front of her, Icetail smirked once more, she then looked around, the three teams had stepped back, not wanting to get into this fight.

"You're a jerk Icetail." Moondancer said before forcing herself up, the fact she was already exhausted and beaten before the day even started wasn't helping at all.

"And you're just a weak piece of trash that shouldn't be alive!" Icetail retorted. The grass type took a step closer towards Moondancer a harsh gleam twinkled in his eye. The Servine suddenly used Solar beam, Moondancer closed her eyes, she could go blind from the attack. She heard the three teams scream or shout in surprise. Moondancer felt something grab the scruff of her neck, her feet dangled in midair, she heard Icetail yelp in surprise it sounded like all heck was breaking loose.

**Moondancer: Kate3628 does not own PMD or pokemon.**


	2. A close Save

**Chapter 2**

**Meep. I'm tired.**

**Icetail: Really?! It's only 4 in the morning! I have ****_NO_**** idea why you're tired!**

***Slaps* Hush you! Do the disclaimer!**

**Icetail: No.**

**Moondancer: *Uses Flamethrower***

**Icetail: *Cringes* Cold fire! Cold fire! Disclaimer! Uh yes….Kate3628 doesn't own pokemon.**

**(Note~ Because Moondancer is a white charmander all of her fire attacks and tail flame are going to be blue, not red. Her attacks also feel Ice cold. =3) **

"Petaltail!" Moondancer exclaimed as the Delcatty gently set her down. Petaltail gave a small smile before looking at Icetail, Moondancer followed her gaze. Icetail was pinned to the ground, a shiny Oshawatt, Snivy, and Tepig held him down. The three shiny starters are Petaltail's adopted "kits", the she-cat like pokemon saw their mother, a Lopunny, abandoning them because they were different. Petaltail took the three in as her own and has done an excellent job raising them.

"Alright that's enough you three." Petaltail said sweetly.

"Kay mum." Riverstar said as he and his sisters let Icetail up.

"Moondancer!" Honeypelt exclaimed as the two teams and her sister, ran up to her. "Are you alright?" she asked franticly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks to Petaltail, Riverstar, Sunhoof, and Skytail." Petaltail gave a small purr,

"Think nothing of it Moondancer, we're just happy you weren't hurt." she gently nuzzled her "kits" in pride.

"So what brought you here?" Amberstar asked. The three teams, Petaltail and her "kits" were now on their way back to the clan once more. Icetail walked in the very back; he would cower every time her sister glared at him, Sparktail's tail was slightly down as if this was somehow his fault, Team Night Gaze and Team Spirit Fire seemed to collide and made a group walking behind Petaltail, Riverstar was riding on his mother's back, while Sunhoof rode on Amberstar's back, and Skytail rode on Dawnheart's back, wrapping her vines around Dawnheart's neck to hang on. Moondancer walked behind Petaltail with Oceanclaw at her right and Brightstep to her left.

"We saw a huuuuugggge explosion when we were gathering berries! And mum said that we needed to see what it was and fast, so we zoomed down to where you were and kicked Icetail's butt!" Riverstar exclaimed excitedly as he put his two paws atop of his mother's head ruffling her purple fur a bit.

"Alright, settle down Riverstar." His mother said with a smile.

"Alright, mum." the Oshawatt said slumping down once more. His sisters giggled,

"So, what brings you all here?" Petaltail asked.

"Chatot sent our three teams to check in too see how you all are settling in." Silverfang explained.

"That's awful nice of Chatot! We've been settling in fine, Silverheart seems to be a lot calmer as well."

"That's nice to know, it seems like our brother can never calm down." Brightstep replied.

"Speaking of calming down, Firetail has done the exact opposite! Ever since you all left he just can't calm down!" Skytail exclaimed. Brightstep perked up a little at the mention of the Floatzel's name; Firetail was her sister's "crush" so to speak, but Moondancer really couldn't blame her. You love who you love, right? Moondancer gave a small smile and nudged her sister playfully in the ribs. Brightstep smirked at her, knowing what she was hinting at but she surprisingly didn't mind.

"Look we're here!" Sunhoof exclaimed, Moondancer looked up a head; two large male Dragonite were blocking the pathway that led to the hidden forest at the peak where her brother and his clan now lived. The two guards stepped aside as the small group of pokemon walked by, one of them giving a small nod to Petaltail as she walked by.

"I em_ still_ /em don't like those guards." Thunderstorm said once they were out of ear shot. Dawnheart chuckled,

"Why? They're just doing their job." she replied.

"I don't know I just don't." He answered Dawnheart rolled her eyes, the Totodile saw, "What!? It's true!" he exclaimed

"Never said it wasn't Stormy." she said with a smirk,

"Do they always fight like this?" Sunhoof asked, Goldheart sighed in annoyance

"Yes, yes they do."

"You learn to get used to it though." Honeypelt said trying to lighten the mood. Petaltail let out a loud purr that got everyone's attention,

"We're here." she said before slipping into some bushes. Moondancer slipped into the bushes after her, it seemed really dark for the few seconds she was in there for some reason. Sticks and leaves tugged at her skin as she walked, daylight blinded her as she came out. When her eyes adjusted she looked around and smiled at what she saw.

**Riverstar: You really suck at cliff hangers ya know?**

**-_- yes I do know.**


	3. Revenge

**Chapter 3~ Revenge**

**Meep. This chapter has been done for a while now. I forgot to post it 0.0**

**Ghostclaw: Idiot**

**HOW DID YOU GET HERE!? U HAVN'T CAME UP IN THE STORY YET!**

**Ghostclaw: story?**

**Oh crap…breaking the forth wall! *Hits Ghostclaw with a bat***

**Oceanclaw: Kate3628 doesn't own pokemon. **

Oakpelt, the town elder, who was currently in his summer form, was telling one of his stories to the young pokemon on the clan. Some of the adults were even listening, but one stood out. The black and red Charizard stood out plain as day, Moondancer smiled; what Petaltail said was true, her brother did seem calmer.

"Great, that grump is telling one of his stories again." Oceanclaw mumbled. Brightstep growled and took a step forward

"I sewer to Arceus if even thinks about what happened I'll rip out his eye and shove it down his throat." Moondancer used her tail to hold her sister back,

"Actually, I have a better idea," she said with a smile. "Girls," Moondancer said turning to her team, "Follow me." they nodded and followed the young charmander. Moondancer got on all fours and crept around the back of Oakpelt

"The Tyranitar looked at her with dead evil in his eyes, his breathing was hard, teeth bared..." Moondancer glanced behind her, Honeypelt and Amberstar flanked her sides while Dawnheart took to the rear. She looked up ahead once more, Silverheart stared at her with a look of small confusion on his face, Moondancer smiled and winked at him. Her brother seemed to understand what she was hinting at and continued to watch the deer-like pokemon. Moondancer and her team crept up until they were a few feet behind Oakpelt. Moondancer looked at her brother who gave a firm nod, she then looked at her team, she gave them a nod. They all nodded in reply as if saying that they were ready for what was about to happen.

"The three siblings backed up slightly as the Tyranitar took another step forward. The mighty beast lifted up its head and let out a-!" Moondancer and her team pounced on Oakpelt; she heard her brother let out a loud roar as she griped to the buck's lower neck. The Sawsbuck let out a frightened screech. The elder jumped up and began shaking madly while running off, Moondancer relished her grip on the Sawsbuck's back and jumped off, the rest of team Night Gaze did so landing beside her. Oakpelt had run off screaming leaving them with silence, Moondancer looked at her team; they all just stared at each other with blank expressions on their faces. After a long pause the four burst into simultaneous laughter, the whole clan eventually joined them.

"Make...it...stop! My...gu...gut...hurts!" Dawnheart said between laughs. Moondancer smiled, she and her team haven't laughed like this for a long, long time.

It had been three hours since Moondancer and her team had arrived. The three teams had wondered around the clan afterwards, her team went to gush at the new born kits, two females, one regular, one shiny, and one regular male. At the current moment, Dawnheart and Thunderstorm were arguing about Arceus knows what, Amberstar, Silverfang, and Oceanclaw were trying to calm them down, Honeypelt was playing with some of the young ones while Goldheart simply watched, Brightstep went off to find Firetail, and Silverheart went off to find Oakpelt, why? "Cuz' he had to." but whatever. He left Swiftpelt in charge, so they were in good paws, she she-cat was sitting on leader's rock talking to Petaltail. As for herself? Moondancer had wondered to the edge of the clearing into the outskirts of the forest, she wanted to sleep a little more before heading back. She didn't know how she was still tired but she was. Then again, she might of came over here to think; it was what Icetail said that bugged her_, "And you're just a weak piece of trash that shouldn't be alive"_ how did he know that she shouldn't be alive? Did Bladeclaw tell him? But how was that possible? And why him? Was it Oakpelt? She shuddered at the fact that Oakpelt may have told anyone what happened so many moons ago.

"You ok?" Moondancer nearly jumped out of her skin, she glanced up, Oceanclaw was standing there with a slightly concerned look on his face, but he mostly looked tired.

"Yea, I'm fine. What were they fighting about?" she answered

"Something about a bet? I don't know."

"You look tired, please, come join me. I was about to sleep as well." She said using her tail to pat the spot beside her. He gave her a small smile, and laid down beside her,

"Thanks, it's not easy trying to keep Dawnheart from murdering Thunderstorm." Moondancer couldn't help but chuckle, it was true.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked, Moondancer gently nuzzled him causing both pokemon to blush, but to Moondancer right now that didn't matter.

"Yes, I'm fine." she whispered.

"Alright, sweet dreams."

"Oceanclaw!" Thunderstorm yelled so loud into his ear he felt it ringing. His eyes flew open,

"Thunderstorm!" he exclaimed with a harsh glance, the Totodile just smiled sheepishly,

"Here, this came for you, Moondancer, and Brightstep." he said handing Oceanclaw a note and walking away. Oceanclaw opened the note and read it carefully,

Dear Teams Night Gaze, Spirit Fire, and Neon Claw,

I got your first message about an hour ago addressing the issue of Icetail, I will take care of it with Silverheart.

Sparkpaw, thank you for writing the report of how the clan is, and what everyone is doing.

I want you three teams to stay at Silverheart's clan and train until 5:00 sharp, then head back to the guild in time for dinner understand?

Chatot

Oceanclaw smiled, Sparkpaw did something right for once, that would please Brightstep. He was about to fold the note back up when he saw some more writing,

Ps: Oceanclaw, look up.

Oceanclaw did as the note told him and looked up,

"Chatot!?" he exclaimed, the second in command chuckled,

"The one and only."

"What are you doing here?" he asked. The bird-like pokemon flew down and landed in front of Oceanclaw,

"I figured I might as well watch you all train, to see how well you all fight." Oceanclaw nodded and looked at Moondancer. She was still pressed to his side, sound asleep. She deserved some sleep, he almost felt guilty waking her up, heck her whole team deserved some more sleep.

"She's pretty when she sleeps."

Chatot said glancing at Oceanclaw with a smirk. Oceanclaw felt his face heat up, he was thankful she wasn't awake to hear that, but it was true.

"Ye-yea she is." he stumbled over his own words. Oceanclaw gently nudged her, "Moondancer, time to get up." he hummed in her ear.

"Hmm?" she opened her eyes sleepily and smiled, "Hey." she mumbled. Oceanclaw gave a small smile.

"Hey, it's time to get up." he said gently, Moondancer pressed closer to him and closed her eyes again.

"I dun wanna get up, I'm comfy." she muttered. Chatot cleared his throat,

"I think you should get up otherwise Miss. Dancer; you have training to do." Moondancer's eyes snapped open as her head shot up.

"Hey Chatot! When did you get here?" she said with a sheepish smile.

"Long enough, now get up you all have training to do!" Chatot was about to take off when he started speaking again, "Oh, and Silverheart wants to talk to you two and Brightstep after you all train, he said it was very important."


	4. Ghostclaw

**Chapter 4~Ghostclaw **

**This took forever to write .**

**Moondancer: But it was worth it right?**

**Yesh.**

**Honeypelt: Long chapter is long.**

**Goldheart: Kate3628 doesn't own pokemon. Or PMD**

"So, how was your nap?" Honeypelt asked Moondancer as the three teams and about half the clan walked to the area where Silverheart's clan goes to battle; or at least that's what Chatot told them. Moondancer was almost positive this wasn't the way to the training point; but somehow she didn't want to question it.

"It was nice." Moondancer said simply.

"Are you ok?" Honeypelt asked in a lower voice; Moondancer looked at the brown canine like pokemon,

"Uh, yea I'm fine." Moondancer answered, she mentally slapped herself; she sure didn't _sound_ ok.

"You should know by now you can't lie to us." Amberstar said jumping into the conversation, Moondancer looked at the two fox pokemon, problem was; they were right. Not that she _wanted _to lie to them though; but it was almost like she had too.

"Is it about Icetail, because I would be _more _than happy to kick his tail!" Dawnheart said also jumping into the conversation

"Why?" Honeypelt questioned, Dawnheart snorted

"Just need to blow off some steam." She muttered; Amberstar chuckled

"Still mad at Thunderstorm?" Dawnheart nodded,

"What was that all about?" Moondancer asked, Dawnheart rolled her eyes,

"I lost a bet we made." Dawnheart replied; Moondancer gave a small roll of her eyes, but she was somewhat amused. Thunderstorm and Dawnheart would make bets like this all the time, strange thing was, Dawnheart seemed agitated for losing this one; but that's what made this interesting.

"A bet? Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

"Shut up." Dawnheart muttered; slight bitterness shot through the Chikorita's voice.

"What were you two betting on this time?" Amberstar said with a roll of her eyes. Dawnheart glanced back before answering

"You'll find out later, trust me." Something told Moondancer she wasn't lying, chances are Thunderstorm was going to brag about this just to tick Dawnheart off, yep; this will end well. Dawnheart looked at Moondancer once more before her eyes softened. "Are you sure you're alright though?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Moondancer replied giving a small smile; she glanced up at the road ahead of them. She could barely see it, but there was a clearing not too far from them and what looked like the beginning of a hedge maze.

"Is that a maze?" Honeypelt asked from beside her, squinting to see better.

"I think it is." Amberstar replied,

"I thought we were training." Honeypelt stated

"Maybe we are." Moondancer said thoughtfully

"What's this thing?" Honeypelt asked gesturing to a light blue rock. The group had gotten to the clearing no less than a minute ago; Chatot had pulled Silverheart aside and now they were consulting about something. The two would glance at the three teams from time to time; Moondancer wondered what they were talking about.

"I don't know, but it's kinda pretty." Amberstar replied plopping down next to Honeypelt

"Have you seen anything like this Brightstep?" Moondancer asked her sister, the little white charmander went over to inspect the rock; a hazy white glow seemed to dance off of its surface giving aqua stone a magical appearance. The Charmealion shook her head slowly, as if in thought,

"No, I haven't, what about you Firetail?" Brightstep asked, Firetail, who was next to her. The Floatzel inter twined his two tails and shifted his weight to his right side, he stroked his chin with his left paw; his hazel colored eyes squinted

"I've actually never been to this part of the forest before, but this rock looks strangely familiar." Firetail replied almost slowly.

"Whatever it is, it's cool." Brightstep replied taking a closer look at it. Moondancer gently touched it with her paw; as soon as her paw graced the rock the white aura that danced about it consumed the aqua blue rock. The aura quickly changed from a pure white to an almost unsettled ember and then continued to dance along the surface of the now color changed stone. The rock itself was swirling with black and grey, the midnight color seemed to just lazily glide around the rock, it almost seemed depressed. While the storm cloud color zipped all over the place, it would sometimes make a dead stop, fizzle out and then continue zipping around; it seemed almost jumpy and couldn't calm down.

"Whoa." Moondancer mumbled; still looking at the almost- Halloween colored rock.

"How did you do that?" Honeypelt asked clearly astonished as well,

"I don't really know. I just touched it and it changed colors!" she exclaimed in awe.

"Ah ha!" Firetail exclaimed "I remember now! This rock it called a Toique**(Authors note~ *Toy que*)** Stone."

"A Toi-who now?" Thunderstorm asked clearly confused. The Floatzel untwisted his tails,

"A Toique Stone," Firetail answered, he strolled over to the stone that swirled with orange, black and grey. "It's a stone that can tell emotions through color."

"So when Moondancer touched the stone…..it showed _her _emotions?" Honeypelt asked looking from the stone to Moondancer. The charmander could feel her insides twisting themselves in knots, she didn't like where this was going. Not one bit.

"Yes. It did."

"Do you know what the colors mean?" Brightstep asked, eyeing her sister slightly, Firetail whipped around to face the rest of the group,

"Yes, I do. Blue means relaxed, deep red means anger, light pink means love or embarrassed, green means average or no emotion, ember means unsettled ,nervous, black means tense, grey means anxious, deep purple means fear, and that's all I think."

"Aww, is the little lizard nervous about training?" Moondancer glanced up, an all too familiar Flygon strolled over to them, his tail held high with pride, a smirk crossed his face. Two other pokemon followed him, the first was an Ariados known as Poisonfang. The Ariados was very quiet. He was the one who thought about the plans for revenge, when needed of course. Their plans for revenge are always fool proof; well mostly. The second was a Serviper known as Bloodtail. The snake-like pokemon was very loud and cocky; he was angered easily, which Moondancer had used to her advantage in the past but most of all he was just another thorn in her side. Ghostclaw smirked and wrapped his tail around her waist, pulling her close to him. "Then again, ya got me babe." He muttered seductively. Moondancer growled, her first reaction was to puke her guts out, but she resorted to her second reaction; to slash her claws down his stomach. The Flygon yelped and relished her from his grip, Moondancer whipped around to face Ghostclaw, who had taken a few steps back.

"Do that again and I swear to Arceus you won't have a tail!" she snarled. The Flygon gave a small chuckle,

"Very feisty Moondancer, I like that." He said, though he was smart enough not to move any closer. Moondancer snorted,

"Why don't you crawl back to the Arceus dang hole you crawled out of and die?" Brightstep spat harshly. This time Bloodtail spoke up,

"Now that wouldn't be any fun now would it? He hissed; gently swishing his bladed tail from side to side as if in some sort of deep thought process

"It would be fun." Moondancer said, Brightstep then spoke up again,

"Yea; fun to watch you all _die_." She retorted. Bloodtail's tail stopped dead in its tracks, he hissed and whipped it once so it made a snapping noise

"Why you little-!" Ghostclaw stopped the snake pokemon with his tail, the winged creature smirked,

"Well played you two." Ghostclaw slowly, calmly, walked towards them; he swished his tail from side to side as he walked past them. He watched them closely as if he were expecting them for flaws of some sort; all the while he had that same creepy smirk. "But," he started, briefly stopping to brush his tail against Moondancer's flank, earning a growl from Oceanclaw. He then leaned down, Moondancer could feel his hot breath on her ear hole, "Even _you _are no match for your own _dark side_" Moondancer felt her heart stop, he knew. "I know your little secret Moondancer; I know that your dark side is too powerful and that even _you _can't control it. I know that all _it _remembers is how to kill. _It _will kill anyone and everything dearest to you, and there will be nothing you can do about it." That cold fear suddenly turned to burning anger, Moondancer growled and raked her claws down his face, "Gah!" the Flygon hissed in pain and stumbled backwards, he quickly recovered shaking off some blood dripping from the wound. The Flygon began making high pitched screeching noises that made Moondancer's head spin, the world seemed to go blurry and everything seemed to echo,

"Thatz…..Super...sonic." Firetail's voice sounded broken and echoed but Moondancer could still barely make it out. "It…..makes..theeeeee…opponent…. confuzed." Moondancer head began to throb and everything seemed to get worse, she couldn't feel any of her limbs anymore if she tried to walk she felt as if she would fall off of the Earth. Something barreled into Moondancer sending her flying to the ground, she felt two fangs tear into her side making her scream out in pain. She felt her own blood trip down her side, but strangely something else, something lighter, more fluent than her blood. The fangs removed themselves from her side, sending more pain flowing through her body, Moondancer was barely able to make out a long, sleek, black and red figure above her, her attacker opened its jaws; it was about to bit down into her side again.

"Get…..aaawwwwayyyy….. frooommm…her!" The black figure was slammed out of the way with a loud thump. Moondancer took this opportunity to try and stand up, her side burned with pain as she flipped onto her stomach. She wobbly used her front and back legs to stand, almost like a new born Dearling trying to stand for the first time. Moondancer felt her head beginning to clear up, she could see a little clearer now. Something smashed into Moondancer's side again, sending her to the ground; Moondancer felt her limp body being picked up, claws digging into her sides as a cool breeze flowed all around her. This time she didn't hesitate, Moondancer used flame thrower, she really didn't know who or what she was hitting; but she didn't care. She heard a roar of pain, she felt whatever had her release her; Moondancer landed perfectly on all four of her paws. The charmander shook her head madly, trying to shake off the Supersonics' effects of confusion. Moondancer quickly looked around; fighting had broken out, all the teams had engaged in battle with various pokemon from Ghostclaw's 'crew'. Honeypelt and Amberstar were fighting a Monferno, Dawnheart and Thunderstorm were fighting a Galvantula, Sparkpaw and Goldheart were fighting Poisonfang, Silverfang and Oceanclaw were fighting Bloodtail, Brightstep and Firetail were nowhere to be seen.

"Dear Arceus." Moondancer muttered.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Ghostclaw asked; landing a few feet in front of her. Crimson red blood stained his claws and face. Moondancer growled and used flamethrower again, the agile Flygon flew around the flame and rammed into her side. Moondancer rolled across the grass; she pushed herself up and dug her claws into the ground to keep herself balanced.

"You planned this!" Moondancer snarled, Ghostclaw smirked

"You're smarter than ya look cutie, you're right this _was _planned but not by me" He replied, Moondancer let out another growl and used ember. The Flygon used his tail to deflect the small ice-like bullets; he slowly lowered his tail and flicked it, showing no pain what so ever.

"Take a hint moron." Moondancer said bitterly, she used Inferno on the Flygon. The powerful flames engulfed the winged idiot, even after Moondancer stopped using the attack. The flames eventually died away, Ghostclaw was shaking madly, parts of his body almost looked blue from the severe cold, the shivering Flygon looked at her with pure hatred, despite the damage Ghostclaw had taken, he flew at her with great speed. He slammed into her he then began using Aerial Ace a move that never misses. He tackled into Moondancer left and right, barely giving her time to move or do anything, all she could do was take the attack. After what seemed like forever, when in reality was only ten seconds; he stopped, Moondancer collapsed to the ground. She panted heavily, Ghostclaw hovered only five feet away from her still staring daggers at her. Moondancer shakily got to her feet, she looked around her, everyone was tired out, and badly hurt. The little white charmander looked at the Flygon once more,

"It's time to end this." Moondancer said holding up her sharp claws.

"I agree." Ghostclaw said whipping his tail to the right so it made a snapping noise. Before either pokemon could move a ear-piercing, enraged, roar sounded through the clearing, making every pokemon freeze


End file.
